The Complex- The Torture and Healing of Angel
by NightSpike
Summary: Angel is accused of a crime he did not commit and is held prisoner in a basement somewhere in Los Angeles. He is tortured and broken almost beyond repair, until a kindly soul tells the truth and Angel's healing at a specialist demon hospital called The Complex, can begin. Only one problem, Spike is there too. Warning Chapter 2 will contain graphic mature content.
1. Chapter 1

The Complex

Wordless emotions entered Angel's head as he looked up at his captor. He worried that the stones were whispering his name and calling him a traitor. The woman in front of him was calling him that too. "What you did to my people, that was unforgivable, I trusted you to protect them and you massacred them all."

Alora's eyes were filled with tears as she looked at Angel's semi-conscious form. She had trusted him to escort her clan to their new settlement under the sewers in Los Angeles. For centuries the Cthala clan had been forced into becoming a nomadic race. They were hated by other demons from their dimension because they were sympathetic towards cows. Or in Earthly terms, humans.

Alora herself was the product of both a cow and a Cthala demon. She had the shape of a female human, but her hands were slightly scaled, her large brown horns were obvious to the naked eye and she couldn't buy shoes from Wal-Mart on account of the claw like nails on her feet. At least her hair was a short and manageable mass of Afro-Carabbean curls.

After fleeing from yet another angry mob, in yet another rural village in the Gothkok dimension, Lesca, the leader of the Cthala clan decided at the weekly tribal meeting that it was impossible for the clan to continue to exist in their current dimension. He began his lecture promptly.

"After 20 generations, our way of life cannot continue in the Gothkok dimension. For the sake of our children, we cannot allow them to be slaughtered by the other demon clans who cannot accept our rules, gentle nature and moral code. Therefore, I propose to the elders that we move our entire settlement to Los Angeles."

A young member of the audience rudely interrupted him and asked "Where is Los Angeles? That does not sound very heavenly to me." One of the older members of the congregation bonked him on the noggin and slapped him on his horns. "Show some respect young man and let Lesca speak" He muttered angrily.

"I will answer" Lesca continued his speech.

"Los Angeles is in the human dimension. My friend Lorne, resides there and he assures me that it is safe. There are many other demons there that share our views, and the complex sewer system they have fulfils our need for dark spaces for a quick getaway should something go wrong. There is an ample supply of fresh trash daily for us to scavenge for building materials"

"What about food?" The young Cthala asked, interrupting yet again. He got another whack around the horns for his trouble.

Lesca coughed and concluded his sermon. "Well, young man, there are these things called rats that are very tasty and full of poisons to keep us healthy. Lorne was also saying something about this thing called Mcdonalds, but I'm not sure if we'll be loving it."

"Are there going to be girls there?"

The youngster was ejected from his seat by 5 large Cthalas who were of pension age by his horns and they tore off half of one of them in the process.

"Not so horny now, are you, you cheekly little brat" One of them said. "Right Lesca, why in the hells are we going to this craphole?"

Lesca replied that Los Angeles was a safe place and that Lorne had a contact with a private security company called Angel Investigations, who would ensure that they would reach the hideout that Lorne had sourced for them in a secret area under the sewers near his Nightclub, Caritas. The leader said that his daughter Alora was already in LA and negotiating the terms of the deal with Angel, the leader of the security firm. He emphasised that there was a large human population to breed with and plenty of other demonic refugees in the area. He finished by saying "Ok that is all I have to say on the matter, now let us proceed to the vote."

The voting box was passed around and after counting the votes it was decided that a life of constant rat binging was better than a life of constant fleeing. Just like an angry gamer who swapped servers after he had been thrown out of his guild in World of Warcraft, they transferred to the other dimension without much consideration and after 2 magic words were spoken by Lesca, they arrived in the sewers of Los Angeles blind.

Alora didn't see what happened next. She had only heard of the tragic fate of the group. They had gotten as far as Caritas, when they were ambushed by a vampire called Angel and in the process he had slit her father's throat.


	2. Chapter 2

Angel had been driving around in his Viper in the middle of the night, whilst investigating a new lead on a coven of witches who were planning on wreaking havoc using dark magic. There were some unexplainable goings on at the local movie theatre and Angel wanted to know what was behind them. He looked at the speedometer, it was 60, he thought to himself that he ought to speed up before someone else got killed. He increased his speed to 70 as he cruised down the highway, when a large blob blocked his path in the road.

It was a humungous, fish like creature with solid, slippery scales that approached his as he slammed on the brakes and crashed into the blob's stomach. The airbags in the viper deployed and Angel could not see what hit him as something bashed his head. His face was smothered in the bag, but his head hurt due to the crushing blow. "What the heck are you doing in the road?" He asked the unidentified blockade.

"I was looking for you" It hissed.

Angel's vision slowly began to clear, when he realised he was out of the car, halfway in the air, and imprisoned in a gigantic, slime covered fist. The vampire's eyes gazed at the creature and he suddenly realised that it was an extremely large Cthala/Poisedonus demon. It was a mixture of a fish, the devil and Jabba the Hut in appearance, judging by how fat and grotesque he was. Angel had to pause for a moment to understand what was happening to him before asking. "What do you want from me? I'm not Han Solo!"

"Shut your fucking mouth, you bastard!" The demon shouted in Angel's ear. "A traitor like you has no right to be cocky to Grashorp."

"Grashorp, I've heard your name, I met him last week at Caritas. He's a friend of Lorne, who are you?" Angel was confused. Grashorp was the Cthala demon who had employed him to carry out a job. He was much smaller and rather foppish looking compared to his captor.

"Silence immortal, I am Grashorp, you killed my brother Mashorp, My father Blashorp, and my"

Grashorp fought back tears and scraped Angel's forehead with his disgusting, filthy claw. He screamed frantically in Angel's ear. "My mother and my sisters. You killed them and you raped them and you are going to pay."

Angel yelled in pain as blood poured over his eyelids. "I don't know what you're talking about, I haven't done anything."

The demon looked at the vampire with contempt and completely disbelieved him. "You're Angel?"

"Yes?"

"You're coming with me, you have an important appointment you need to keep."

"What?"

Angel looked up at Grashorp yet again in confusion, when his chest began to feel tight as he was being squeezed into submission. The slimy fist whammed onto his head and he slipped into unconsciousness.

A second, much thinner demon, with tiny horns and wearing glasses emerged from the shadows. He bore the silhoutette of a kindly creature, one unsuited to his allotted task. He was driving a clapped out Ford Escort that had seen better days. It had clearly been stolen, judging by the broken passenger window. On the back seat of the car, were a set of medieval style manacles and shackles.

Grashorp threw Angel into the back of the Escort and locked his hands and feet securely in the bonds. "Rodrad, let's go?" He asked the smaller demon.

Rodrad looked at their prisoner and saw that he was fully incapacitated. "Are you sure all that's necessary?" He asked his leader.

"You're always such a soft bitch, Roddie, that's why you're the fucking driver and I'm the muscle."

"Are you sure we've got the right guy? I thought the vamp we were looking for was bigger and less poofy looking"

"Yes, that's him, I know he don't look much, but he's our killer. Don't know what Alora wants to do to him but I sure know what I'd like to do."

"Rape and kill him?"

"Yep exactly. Now drive, before I have to whack his brains out again."

The Cthalas drove for around 20 minutes until the car's engine gave out. Rodrad started to push the car while Grashorp sat in the back laughing at him and keeping Angel safely under lock and key. "Are we moving yet? He asked. Rodrad sighed for the tenth time in a row in fatigue. "We would be if you helped me."

Grashorp called him a useless prick and told Rodrad to get in the car. He lifted up the car and it's occupants and gave them a violent shake. The car still didn't work. Rodrad looked at the larger demon apologetically and said. "You know we are out of gas, right?"

Grashorp, in his anger dragged Angel and Rodrad out of the car, put one of them in each of his fists, and proceeded to walk the rest of the 5 mile journey to the portal behind the abandoned Blockbuster Video store.

When they eventually arrived, Rodrad pulled a small book out of his vest pocket and chanted 3 magic words. A rift opened in the portal and the group were sucked into a medieval style castle in the Gothkok dimension.

Angel was still unconscious and was lying on the floor. The Cthalas dragged him by his chains down 4 flights of stairs as they descended into the lowest depths of the dungeons. The minimal light that was cast by the flame lit lanterns did not mask the obvious blood that dripped from an open wound on the back of his head as it scraped against the stone tiles on the steps. Rodrad grasped Angel's ankles and locked him into the shackles that were on the floor, as Grashorp began to string him up by his arms in the room that had been allocated for Angel's interrogation.

Alora was waiting for them with a worried look on her face. She asked the demons "This is the guy? This scrawny piece of meat is him?"

Rodrad nodded in the affirmative and Alora asked the demons to secure him tightly and then leave her alone with him. Rodrad did not want to go, but as he was about to speak, Grashorp lifted him up in the air and they left the building promptly.

Alora looked at the vampire in front of her again with a look of painful disgust and contempt. She struggled to stare at him in the darkness that consumed the room. It was a bare dungeon with a stone floor. There was nothing apart from the stool which she was sitting on, a table with surgical instruments upon it, and the rusted manacles which shackled Angel to the wall.

"You killed my father, Angel, you killed him in cold blood and all of my family and I'm going to make you pay."

She grabbed the largest knife and held it to Angel's throat. She hesitated a moment and she gazed at his bare neck and then she plunged it into at his bare neck and then she plunged it into his right shoulder blade.


End file.
